Faster Than a Kiss
by BunnieBooXOX
Summary: 16 year old Cece looses her parents and is left to survive with her brother Flynn. Can Gunther fix all of it with just a few simple words and a spur of the moment promise? Now the two must keep their marriage a secret from everyone especially Rocky and Tinka. Based off of the manga Faster than a kiss. AU Rating may vary On Hiatus sorry
1. Chapter 1

Cece Pov

You never know when life will take an unexpected turn. For one moment you're life seems completely normal, when suddenly fate sneaks up on you, then wham! It hits you right in the face. Sometimes I wonder is fate is out to get me. I've had my fair share of tragedies in life, but never anything like this. It's been about two weeks since my mother died. It was out of the blue, she had always been so strong, but this time she let go and now it was all over. I hadn't seen my dad in almost two years, rumor has it he skipped town for confidential reasons, but now that leaves Flynn and I to fend for ourselves.

It became apparent to me that I would have to take on the part and become more mature, which meant dropping out of school (chances are I'd flunk anyhow) and get a job. It's a hard knock life for little miss fun-loving fashionista Cece. I didn't even tell Rocky (even though we promised to tell each other everything) but how could I? I knew she'd want to help but her parents are in the middle of a messy divorce right now and I don't want to drag her into this as well. So just like that I cut school and now here Flynn and I are sitting on a park bench, contemplating what to do next.

"I know they won't hire a minor for a full time job but maybe I could lie about my age, or get two part time jobs" I said aloud.

"You'd still need parental consent" Flynn reminded. I slammed my fists against the hard wood gaining several cuts in the process, but I didn't care. Why did everything have to be so hard suddenly. I missed my not so perfect but happy go lucky life. But it was gone. And I'd have to accept. "Cece look!" He blurted and pointed to someone. At first I thought it was Rocky, after all she no doubt would be looking for me by now, and she knew me best so she would know my hiding spots. It was then I turned around and saw none other than Gunther Hessenheffer himself. What was he doing here?

"Hi Cece" He said in his weird accent. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Gunther what are you doing here?" I asked trying not to sound to curious. Suddenly he facial expression portrayed concern.

"I was, I mean Rocky was worried about you" He said. This was new. Gunther of all people, why did he care? How had he known I'd be here? I thought he wouldn't even notice that I was gone.

"Why do I think you're lying" I replied. He was probably here to mock me and Tinka was probably going to show up too. How did he find out though?

"Fine just because we're enemies doesn't mean I don't care" He admitted.

"Well thanks for your concern now goodbye" I replied coldly. This had to be some kind of prank.

"Why won't you let me or anyone else help you, Rocky is worried sick, she deserves to know!" Gunther stated. Somehow he knew me too well, it was giving me a weird feeling.

"You don't know anything and besides there's nothing you can do!" I said louder than needed. I felt bad that I was snapping at him. It wasn't his fault.

"Yes there is why can't you talk to me about it!?" He said getting into a heated argument voice. I noticed Flynn watching wide eyed from afar.

"Don't give me any vague sympathy! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO MARRY ME SO YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF US" I shouted not realizing my spur of the moment comment was going to get me into big trouble. If Flynn had water on him he would of done a spit take.

"OH YEAH MAYBE I WILL!" he shouted back. And just like that I became married to Gunther Hessenheffer. It was faster than a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece pov

"I'm home" Gunther said walking into the front door of the apartment, smiling widely. I let out a sigh.

"Welcome home darling" I said in an annoyed sarcastic tone. Family rule number 1, if you don't greet the husband with the young wife costume, he won't make you dinner. Curse my terrible cooking skills. "Hey! I swear these skirts are getting shorter everyday!" I scolded, but Gunther only chuckled. It's been about a month since the secret of my marriage to Gunther Hessenheffer began. Now the three of us (counting Flynn) are living in an apartment, which I still have no clue as to how Gunther got it. Though between our jobs on Shake it up and Gunther's uncle's inheritance we have enough. Tomorrow is the first day back to school. I still don't know what I'm going to tell Rocky. Though I know I can't possibly tell her I'm in a relationship to one of our arch enemies, let alone married!

"Where's Flynn?" He asked ignoring my earlier comment. "I bought him some more candy."

"At a friends" I told him. Flynn had already returned to school after swearing to secrecy of my marriage. While Gunther trusted Flynn, I didn't. But I suppose I'd have too now. "And why are you always buying him candy, it's not good for him."

"He's just so cute, reminds me of Clause" Gunther smiled. "But hey, if you want some candy too we could-"

"Don't even go there" I cut him off. Although we were married we had yet to kiss and slept in separate rooms. "Now shut up and make dinner" I said giving him a not so playful nudge. "Can I change now?" I

"Come on at least wear it throughout dinner" He begged.

"No" I declined and left to my room to get changed.

"Don't lock the door" He flirted.

"Shut up!" I yelled from my room as I shut the door.

* * *

Rocky pov

Omigosh! I can't believe my best friend is coming back to school. Cece told me that with her mother's death she had to move into her father's new apartment. But now she could come back to school! I also heard from Tinka that Gunther bought an apartment. I still don't know how considering he's only 17. Tinka was devastated that they were going to be apart, but he insisted. I shut my locker to see Cece standing in front of me. "You're back!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yup and ready to partay!" Cece giggled. We hugged and did our handshake.

"It's party" I corrected.

"Yeah yeah yeah"

"So what's the new apartment like I can't wait to visit!" I said.

"Uh no you can't!" She said suddenly.

"Why not?" I asked confusion in my tone.

"Because, because um...it's being fumigated!" She lied.

Fumigated? That sounded like a Cece lie to me. I didn't even think she knew what fumigated was. "Cece what are you hiding?" I pointed out.

"Nothing, oh that's the bell gonna be late for class, bye!" She said then ran off. Something was fishy, and it wasn't the fish taco's from lunch. Why would she hide something from me. Maybe she's just feeling awkward because of her mom. Yeah that's it. It has to be. What else could it be? And yet the feeling still wouldn't leave me.

**Hey hey hey, it's your author here. Just wanted to say thank for the reviews keep em comin and I'm still trying to finding a cover that matched if you have any ideas lemme know thanks!**


End file.
